


The Truth Or Dare Affair

by ksturf



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Just the two of us, M/M, Trapped in a Storm, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksturf/pseuds/ksturf
Summary: Napoleon and Illya are trapped at UNCLE HQ for the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cirnelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cirnelle/gifts), [Rose_of_Pollux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/gifts).



It was mid-December, and the rest of the UNCLE staff had gone home for the evening. Napoleon and Illya decided to stay behind and finish the rest of their paperwork they had. After all they didn't have anyone to go home too, and they enjoyed each other's company greatly. Little did they know that the forecast called for a huge blizzard to hit New York City that night and the two agents would be trapped at UNCLE HQ, alone.

Illya checked the window and saw nothing but white snow. Napoleon played with the channels and heard one of them that confirmed the storm.

"I don't think we are going home tonight, Illya."

"Da you are right. We should arrange a bed for ourselves."

They got two of the couches in the conference room and pushed them together, they found some spare blankets and put them on top of the couches. 

"Is there enough room for the both of us?"

"...we have dealt with smaller THRUSH cells than this.

"Da, you are right. I do not mind."

The storm raged on, and Napoleon and Illya took this opportunity to talk about other interests outside of work.

"So, Illya did you ever play truth or dare in school?"

"Nyet, I didn't have the time for little games, since I had to study a lot."

"Ah, well do you want to play?" Napoleon had a twinkle in his eye that Illya could not resist. Illya slightly blushed, hearing the words "do you want to play" out of Napoleon's lips also made Illya tingle.

"D-Da?"

Napoleon smiled. "Okay we can start off easy."

"Truth or Dare, Kuryakin?"

"...Dare?"

"I dare you to move Waverly's pipe into the woman's washroom."

"NAPOLEON! I COULDN'T!"

"IT'S A DARE!"

Illya protested, but eventually did what Napoleon asked. Napoleon started laughing like a little boy who pulled off the joke of his life.

"Haha, very funny Napoleon!" Illya cried sarcastically.

"Well good job, IK! I believe now it's your turn!"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on anyone at UNCLE?"

Napoleon's face turned a shade of red and turned over. "OK, GAME OVER."

"HEY, THAT'S NOT FAIR I DID YOUR THING NOW YOU HAVE TO DO MINE!"

"I surrender you win."

"Napoleon! It is an easy answer. It's probably Mandy right? She is nice... I guess."

"No... it's not her at all."

"Oh, don't tell me it's Ronnie from section 5? I heard she sleeps with everyone."

"Nope."

"Come on Napo! Spill the beans!"

Napoleon shook his head and continued to face away from Illya. Illya sighed and turned away to his corner. Why did he ask that anyway? He knew whatever UNCLE floozy he said.. would break his heart. After all, Illya Kuryakin was in love with Napoleon Solo.

Napoleon was having trouble sleeping. He heard his voice in his head, 

_"THAT WAS YOUR CHANCE SOLO, WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE IT!"_

"Because he would be mortified...to know I love him." 

_"I don't know Solo, seemed like he was very curious..."_

Napoleon sighed and flopped over to see Illya sleeping the other way. Napoleon reached out his hand outlined his hair shape with his finger, and touched it gently. Napoleon then shuffled over to Illya's side closer and leaned down to Illya's ear.

"Illya?"

"Hmph?"

"Ask me again."

Illya woke up and turned around to see he was close to close to Napoleon's face... just barely an inch from his own nose.

"A-Ask you what?"

"Who I have a crush on at UNCLE?"

"It's ok Napo, I honestly... don't want to know anymore. I'm sorry."

Napoleon chuckled. "It's ok Illya, I'm braver now. We can tell each other everything right?"

Napoleon was now rubbing his nose against Illya's now, and Illya swallowed.

"D-Da, you are right. W-Who do you have a crush at UNCLE?"

"No one."

"Oh."

"I'm actually in love."

"In LOVE?"

"Yeah, they are the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life. I love them."

"Wow. I-I'm happy for you 'Poleon!"

Napoleon dreamily gazed into Illya's blue eyes and couldn't resist anymore and kissed him. Illya's eyes widen, seeing Napoleon closing his eyes, kissing him deeply, he closed his eyes and willingly gave into the kiss. They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"I'm in love with you, Illya."

"I'm in love with you too, Polya."

They continued to kiss and cuddle for the rest of the evening.

The end <3


End file.
